The Game
by tiggator
Summary: Harry has been stressed with work and takes his work partner's advice to try this new pub. Just his luck that he would have to see Malfoy there, right? Now the game is on, where both are trying to beat the other, but who will win? HP/DM


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or settings. I'm not getting paid for this. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

><p>After downing the shot, he slammed the glass on the counter and stared fiercely at the brunet sitting next to him. "Beat that, Potter."<p>

Harry grabbed the next shot and, after licking the salt off his wrist, poured it down his throat. He slammed it down next to the seven other empty shot glasses and smirked over at the blond. "Child's play, Malfoy."

Draco knew the game was not over yet and turned to the bartender, motioning for him to bring four more. The bartender widened his eyes in amazement, before pouring the next four shots of Tequila. He served both men, watching in anticipation for them to continue.

"What number are they both on?" an older man asked from off to the side.

"Nine," the bartender answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Draco picked up the next glass and lifted it to his mouth. "Now, no salt," he bet, as he chugged it down. The lime had already been taken away three drinks ago.

Harry took a deep breath, watching him easily drink it. He nervously grabbed for his drink, feeling his stomach start to gurgle in response. His limit had been long gone by now, and he was surprised to see himself still functioning. He stared at the drink for a few seconds, before taking a gulp of air and quickly shooting it back. He slammed the glass on the counter and again smirked over at Malfoy.

Draco couldn't believe that Potter was actually able to drink it. He thought for sure he had finally beaten him. He looked around the pub, noticing the small crowd that had formed around them. He had no idea how long they were even there for, or how many drinks they actually had. All he knew was that the room was spinning now and he was very close to falling.

"You give up?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, holding the counter a bit tighter. He could hear the cheers coming from the surrounding people, but they were all very much distorted. He closed his eyes, wishing the room would just stop spinning.

"We can stop if you want," Harry continued, hoping he would say yes.

"No way," Draco fought, grabbing drink number ten. He held it in his grasp for a few minutes, staring at the contents inside.

The cheers were growing louder now, giving him the adrenaline he needed. He moved the drink closer to his lips, struggling to keep his hand sturdy. The smell of the alcohol was overbearing now, causing him to shake. He tried desperately to put the smell out of his mind, but sadly it remained, making him choke a bit.

Harry watched in wonderment. He couldn't believe Malfoy was actually going for another. He swallowed some vomit that had crept inside his throat, realizing that he would have to go next if Malfoy actually did drink it.

Draco closed his eyes and quickly shot it back. Loud cries rang throughout the pub. Harry's jaw dropped when Malfoy placed the glass back on the counter, a bit slower than usual, and opened his eyes, grinning over at him.

Harry's hand began to shake, as he reached out to take the last drink. The crowd was again growing louder. Suddenly, all he could think about was how they had even gotten there in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Harry entered the crowded pub, searching for an open seat at the bar. He had been very stressed with his Auror duties lately and needed to get out, wanting to ease his mind with a couple of drinks. His work partner had actually recommended this place earlier in the week, so he decided to finally take his advice and try it out. He spotted an empty seat at the corner and quickly moved toward it.<em>

_Once he sat down, the bartender was already in front of him, ready to take his order. He shook his head, staring befuddled at all the available liquors behind the bar. He just couldn't seem to make up his mind on what drink he wanted._

"_Why not a Tequila shot?" asked someone sitting beside him._

_Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the voice, sensing familiarity in the tone. He turned toward the person, his eyes widening in shock. "Malfoy?"_

"_Fancy seeing you here, Potter," he smirked, toasting his glass of Firewhiskey toward him._

_Harry remained speechless, turning back toward the bartender. He didn't know what to say at the moment. He blinked a few times at the bartender, suddenly realizing that he was still waiting for his order. "Oh, um, Vodka and Cranberry," he finally ordered._

_The bartender nodded, leaving to fix his drink. Harry stared down at the counter, still not able to return his gaze toward Malfoy._

"_What's wrong, Potter? Can't hold back Tequila?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, clenching his teeth. He just wanted to enjoy himself tonight, relax, have a good time, and perhaps even meet a few new people along the way. He definitely didn't want to have to deal with Malfoy's arrogance tonight, that's for damn sure._

"_Yeah, it is a rather manly drink," Draco continued to taunt. "Definitely not something _you_ can handle."_

_Harry quickly turned toward him, narrowing his eyes at him. "I can handle it," he snapped._

_Draco grinned, knowing that he still had the touch of getting under Potter's skin. "Okay, then prove it."_

"_I don't have to prove anything to you," Harry responded, grabbing his drink from the bartender and taking a sip._

_Draco looked over at the bartender, raising his finger. "Tequila shot," he ordered._

_Harry held his tongue as he continued to sip on his drink. He glanced around the pub, admiring a few._

_The bartender returned and handed Draco his shot. Draco turned toward Potter, seeing his failed attempt at trying not to take notice. He grinned, licking the gap in between his thumb and forefinger. He kept his eyes on Potter, who was now giving him his full attention. He grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on the wet spot he just created. He lifted up his shot and, after licking the salt away, quickly shot back the drink. With his other hand, he grabbed a lime wedge off the counter and stuffed it in his mouth._

_Harry chewed on his lower lip, as he watched Malfoy take the shot. He was suddenly reminded of his birthday a few years ago, when he had first tried Tequila. He hated the drink and never understood a person's need to want to take it._

"_Definitely something you can't handle," Draco sneered, once the lime was out of his mouth._

_Harry narrowed his eyes, hating the way Malfoy always acted so smug. He knew he didn't have to prove anything to him, but sadly, his competitive side started to come forward. He turned to the bartender, lifting up his finger and ordering a shot for him._

_Draco's eyes widened in amazement, noticing Potter's challenge, and couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought. "You dare challenge me?" he asked._

_Harry nodded, "You were asking for it."_

"_You honestly think you can drink me under the table?" he laughed._

_Harry shrugged, taking the shot from the bartender. He copied Malfoy's moves with the salt and quickly drank it, before sucking on a lime wedge. His body flinched a little from the strong liquor that coursed through his body, but he kept his cool, making sure not to cough._

_Draco shook his head, looking at the bartender once more. "Two more," he demanded._

"_I can order it myself, Malfoy," Harry argued._

_Draco turned toward Potter and smirked, "Who said I was ordering for you?"_

_When the bartender returned, Draco took a deep breath, staring at the two glasses in front of him. He decided to wet his wrist this time, before adding the salt. Once his skin was salted, he stared intensely at Potter, slowly moving his tongue along his wrist._

_Harry sat frozen in his seat, feeling a bit aroused from the sensual movement with Malfoy's tongue. He quickly realized how long it had been since he had last been with someone. He subconsciously licked his lips as he continued to watch him. _

_Draco grabbed both glasses in his hands and within a second later, both had been emptied in his mouth, replaced by another lime wedge._

"_Bartender, two more," Harry called out, keeping his gaze on Malfoy and smirking._

_Draco grinned, "Game on."_

* * *

><p>Harry was on his knees, hugging the white porcelain possessively. He didn't even know which number had done it, but he really didn't care at that point. All he cared about was that beautiful toilet: his one true friend.<p>

He faintly heard retching in a stall next to him, wondering how that man was making out. At that moment, he really felt for him, knowing exactly what he must be feeling.

"Oh sweet mother…" the man groaned, the toilet flushing once more, covering the rest of his sentence.

Harry stared absentmindedly in the toilet, waiting for another round to come up. After a few more minutes, and a few more flushes from the toilet next to him, he realized he was finally done. He spit one last time before flushing and standing up.

He spun around, banging his head hard into the stall door. He placed his hand on his forehead and laughed, opening the door and stumbling out. He noticed someone leaning forward on one of the sinks, wondering if that was the same man in the stall next to him. "You okay there?" he curiously asked, feeling the room still spinning a bit.

The man nodded, not moving from his stance. "Yeah, but I honestly have no idea what I just did tonight."

Harry nodded, walking closer to the sinks to wash his hands. He decided it best not to look at the man, knowing they were both probably looking a bit disheveled at the moment and would probably feel embarrassed to see each other in that manner.

"You didn't sound too good in there either," the man commented. "Doing better?"

"Much, thanks," he replied, reaching for a paper towel and drying his hands.

"Sure thing," the man said, turning his head to face him. "Oh bloody hell," he then sighed, lowering his head to the sinks once more.

Harry smirked when he realized who the man was. "So who actually won then?"

Draco looked back up at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well isn't it obvious?" he scoffed. "I did."

"And how would you know? You just said you had no idea what you did tonight," Harry reminded him.

"Well yeah, but I do remember beating your sorry arse first," he affirmed.

Just then, a man entered the bathroom, turning toward them and smiling widely. "Oh man, that was bloody brilliant," he said. "It's been such a long time since I've seen somebody drink that many shots in one sitting."

Draco's face lit up, realizing who the guy was. If anyone were to tell them who actually won, it would most definitely be their bartender, right? "John, how many drinks did we each actually have?" he suddenly asked.

"You mean before you both came running in here to hurl?" he laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, how many?" he urged.

"Well let's see," he said, as he started counting on his fingers the number of shots he had poured. "You had twelve."

Draco stared proudly over at Harry, although he could feel something stirring in his stomach once again when he was suddenly reminded about all the alcohol he had just consumed. He watched their bartender continue to count, wondering if it was possible that Potter had beaten him.

"Huh," the bartender laughed after counting. "And twelve for you," he finished, looking over at Harry.

Harry and Draco stared over at each other and shook their heads, realizing that after all that, after all the alcohol they drank, they still ended in a tie.

"Unfrigging believable," Draco muttered.

"So how are you feeling right now?" Harry suddenly asked.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

Harry shrugged and turned, walking toward the exit. Before leaving, he turned back around, smirking at Malfoy. "Round two?"

Draco felt his stomach lurch at the thought, and he quickly ran to the stall, holding his stomach in pain. Harry left with a smile, hearing Malfoy heave into the toilet once more.

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, he held his own stomach tightly. He couldn't believe he had just said that, grateful Malfoy had the reaction he was hoping for. He returned to the bar area, noticing his seat was no longer available. Frowning, he began looking for another empty seat.

After checking with the owner about getting a room for the night, he found a small empty table in the back and quickly moved toward it. Although there was no way he would be able to go home in his current situation and decided it best to get a room, he still wasn't tired that much and didn't want to leave just yet.

A few minutes later, Draco stood in front of Harry's table with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "You shit," he stated, causing Harry to laugh.

"Feeling better, Malfoy?" he smirked.

"So round two then?" he suddenly asked.

Harry's smirk faded, replaced by fear. He was only joking at the time; there was no way he could drink anymore. Surely Malfoy felt the same. "R-really?" he hesitated, taking a big gulp.

Draco smirked and uncrossed his arms, pulling out one of the chairs across from Potter. He then sat down and glared at him. "We can't just leave it in a tie, can we?" he questioned, motioning for one of the servers to bring them two more shots.

Harry swallowed back his vomit, staring nervously at Malfoy. He wasn't sure if his body could truly handle any more, but as he continued to stare at Malfoy, he knew he couldn't say no.

The waiter smiled, placing the two shots on their table. "You guys are real champs," he stated, before leaving to serve another table.

Harry stared sickly at the shots before him, knowing how difficult it was going to be, especially when the smell was drifting inside his nose, making him want to run to the bathroom again.

Draco smirked, noticing the man's pale complexion. "Care to try something else instead, Potter?" he suggested.

Harry quickly looked up at him, relieved at the suggestion. "What do you have in mind?" he curiously wondered.

"Honest interrogation?"

"Loser?"

"Whoever caves first in not wanting to answer a question truthfully?" Draco offered.

Harry nodded, "Deal."

Draco began rummaging through his pockets, while Harry curiously watched. As soon as he found it, he smirked and pulled it out, slamming it on the table. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, staring curiously at the vial filled with clear liquid.

"Then let's make it interesting," Draco grinned.

Harry glanced up, suddenly realizing what was inside the bottle. "Is that what I think it is?" he gulped.

"If you think it's Veritaserum, then yes," Draco answered, raising his eyebrows mischievously. "You game?"

Harry nervously chewed on his lower lip. He wasn't sure about taking a truth potion, especially when Malfoy would be the one asking him questions. Then again, Malfoy would also fall victim to the potion as well.

"You're not scared, are you Potter?" Draco teased.

Harry shook his head. He was definitely not going to let Malfoy know he was scared. "I have nothing to hide," he finally said.

"Good," Draco sneered, uncorking the vial and placing a few drops of liquid on his tongue before handing the bottle to Potter.

Harry hesitated at first, but then grabbed the bottle, placing a few drops on his own tongue. After he swallowed the contents, he put the cork back in the vial and handed it back to Malfoy.

Draco put the bottle back in his pocket, staring into Potter's eyes. "One question at a time?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry nodded. "You go first."

"Are you drunk?"

"Definitely," Harry answered. "Where did you get the potion?"

"Stole it from work," Draco replied. "Have you ever stolen anything?"

"In second year, I stole ingredients from Snape to make Polyjuice Potion. Did you willingly become a Death Eater?"

"No."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that announcement. He was told before that he was coaxed into becoming a Death Eater to save his parents, but a part of him always wondered if it was really true. He suddenly felt his body relax a little bit more.

"Why did you make Polyjuice Potion?" Draco continued.

"To spy on you, thinking you were Slytherin's heir," Harry answered. "Why'd you hate me so much in school?"

"Because I was jealous," Draco sighed. "Why didn't you want to be my friend in first year?"

"You reminded me too much of my cousin, and I hated my cousin. Plus, you made fun of Hagrid, who was the only friend I had at the time. Do you hate me now?"

Draco pursed his lips, shifting his eyes away from Potter. "No, I don't," he quietly answered, returning his attention to him. "Do you hate me now?"

"No," he softly whispered. "Did your father ever beat you?"

"No way in hell would he do that," Draco explained. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"I've been stressed with work and wanted to have a few drinks and just relax. You?"

"Hoping to run into someone I've had my eye on for a while," he admitted, looking around the pub when he felt a blush come on. He then took a deep breath and returned his attention to Potter. "What was your first thought when you saw me here tonight?"

"Utterly shocked," Harry smiled, noticing Malfoy blush some more. "How drunk are you right now?"

"Very," he answered, before picking up the shot in front of him and moving it closer to his lips. "But not so much that I couldn't drink this right now and beat you. New bet?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, not sure what to bet next. They had already taken away the lime and salt. What else was there to bet? "I don't know," he finally said, "but know that however you drink that, I'm going to do the same."

Harry swallowed, watching Malfoy hold the glass closer to his mouth. He suddenly licked his lips, feeling more of his arousal return as he stared at Malfoy's glistening and amazingly plump lips. "What are you going to do?"

Draco lightly chuckled to himself, amused to see the man admiring his lips so intently. He suddenly had an idea, wanting to see how far Potter would actually go with their little game. He stood up from his seat, still holding the glass in his hand, and moved closer to him. He could sense Potter tense up, as he knelt down beside him. He then slowly leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Oh, I have an idea. Body shot?"

Harry's breath hitched when Malfoy's warm breath entered inside his ear. He felt his body start to quiver from their close proximity, confused by its sudden desire to agree. He assumed it was because he was still rather drunk, but the question continued to linger in the back of his mind, not sure if that truly was the reason. He finally nodded, seeing Malfoy's face light up in sheer delight.

Draco maneuvered himself on top of Potter's lap, facing him. He moved in slowly, running his warm tongue seductively along the side of his neck, hearing the man softly gasp. He grabbed the salt from the table, sprinkling it on the wet mark he just created. He then picked up one of the lime wedges the waiter had brought over, placing it in Potter's mouth.

Harry watched in amazement at Malfoy's slow, yet very sensual, movements. He suddenly sat up a little straighter, needing to quickly shift himself below, feeling his lower half react in a way he had never thought Malfoy would be the source of.

Draco again moved closer to Potter's neck, placing his tongue softly along his skin and moving it up to collect all the salt. Once the salt was completely gone from Potter's neck, he swiftly took the shot and moved toward Potter's mouth, sucking on the lime inside.

He slowly backed away from the man's mouth, staring attentively in his eyes. He licked his lips, waiting for Potter to say something. He hated the silence and was really never a patient man.

Harry took another gulp, keeping his gaze on Malfoy, realizing he was still sitting on his lap. He shifted his eyes to the other glass waiting on the table, before glancing at the blond in front of him again. "What was your first thought when you saw me here?" he suddenly asked.

"How absolutely incredible you look," Draco blushed, needing to look away for a minute. When he saw the leftover shot on their table, he returned his attention to Potter, quietly whispering, "It's your move."

Harry nodded, needing to ignore that last comment for the moment as he was suddenly pulled back into the game. There was no way he would let Malfoy win. He grabbed his shot with one hand, grabbing a lime wedge in the other. He took a deep breath, before pushing the lime in Malfoy's waiting mouth.

Draco immediately turned around, searching for the saltshaker on the table. He hurriedly handed it to him, waiting for him to continue. Harry stared down at the shaker for a few seconds before returning his attention to the man sitting on top of him. He then moved in slowly, gliding his tongue just underneath Malfoy's jawline.

Draco closed his eyes, the warm, wet sensation causing his body to shiver in excitement. He tilted his head a little more, allowing Potter full access to the sensitive area. He held his breath when he felt the salt sprinkle on the wet surface.

Harry moved in once more, slowly licking the salt away. Not able to contain himself, he gently sucked on the sensitive piece of flesh, even after the salt had disappeared. He kept his eyes on Malfoy, listening to him softly purr. He smiled when he finally stopped sucking on him, seeing Malfoy quickly open his eyes in question.

Harry hurriedly downed the shot and darted forward, sucking the lime inside Malfoy's mouth. After a few more seconds, Harry sucked the lime out of his mouth and spat it to the floor, hungrily returning to Malfoy's lips again.

Draco wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pressing closer to his mouth. Harry firmly ran his hands along Malfoy's back, pushing their chests together, leaving no gap in between.

"Potter, holy mother of…" Draco trailed off, their kiss suddenly intensifying.

Harry smirked, holding Malfoy strongly in his arms as he stood up. Draco wrapped his legs around Potter's body, not wanting to let go while they continued to kiss. "You have a room?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure where to go," Harry murmured, holding him tighter against his body.

"Stairs. Back. Left," Draco panted, tightening his legs around him.

Harry nodded, hurriedly moving to the left, spotting the stairs in the back. He was quite sure that many of the patrons were more than enjoying their little display of affection, but he honestly didn't care. He only cared about one thing at that moment.

As they reached the top floor, Harry hurried over to the room he was assigned, slamming Malfoy's back against the door. They never broke free from their kiss, while Harry kept fidgeting in his pockets for the room key.

He finally found the key and opened the door, pushing them both inside and slamming the door behind them. Draco gripped Potter's shoulders tighter, lowering his kisses to his neck. Harry closed his eyes and moaned, feeling his warm, velvety tongue glide across his skin.

They fell to the bed, Harry hovering above, placing fierce kisses along the man's neck. "Malfoy, why did you really have me take Veritaserum?" he suddenly asked, backing away from him for the moment to look into his eyes.

Draco groaned, aching for more of his touch, but knowing the game was still going on. "Because I wanted to know how you truly felt about me," he finally breathed out. "Why did you agree to take it?"

Harry smiled, returning to his neck once again and running his hands along the man's sides, causing him to shiver in pleasure. "Because I wanted to tell you," he softly answered. "How long?"

"About a month after we became partners at work, and we went on that mission in France. You?"

"Same," he confessed, before backing away and staring into Malfoy's eyes once more.

Draco lifted up his hand, gently caressing Potter's cheek, staring tenderly into his eyes. "I'm so glad you took my advice and came here tonight," he smiled.

Harry licked his lips before placing another kiss on Malfoy's lips. "Why didn't you just tell me? I mean you already knew I was."

"Yeah, but it's not like I could really tell you at work," Draco sighed. "Think about it. 'Hey Potter, good job on catching that guy yesterday. Oh, and by the way, I'm gay and am totally hot for you.' Just doesn't work, you know?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "So instead, you have me come to a gay bar, where I can find out on my own."

"What can I say? I'm a genius," he smirked.

Harry smiled, moving his hands underneath Malfoy's shirt and touching his smooth skin. "So I'm thinking round two is another tie then?"

Draco smirked, suddenly rolling Potter over so he was on top of him. He lowered to his neck, playfully nipping at it. "Round three?" he asked, pulling the man's shirt off, admiring the beautiful, athletic built beneath him.

"Name it," Harry responded, moving his hands along Malfoy's body again and pulling off his shirt. He licked his lips, noticing Malfoy's very tight abs.

"First one to make the other scream their name in bed?" Draco suggested, feeling his enjoyment strengthen below.

"Game on," Harry agreed, pulling Malfoy closer, firmly crashing his lips on his once more.

Because honestly, who really likes a tie anyway?


End file.
